


Good things about traveling in space

by bbansarii



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry didn't have a ring to translate the alien language for him--That's Hal's advantage while they were traveling in space.<br/>巴里没有万能灯戒当翻译，这成为了他们一同进行外星旅行时哈尔的优势。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good things about traveling in space

**Author's Note:**

> 给阿银的生日贺！  
> （第一次发AO3……）  
> 在哈尔不能回地球的情况下努力发个糖……多谢西蒙的帮助。

　　“呃……所以现在我该怎么称呼你？绿灯军团团长还是什么的？”红制服的神速者谨慎地斟酌着说。此刻他被裹在绿色的圆形护罩里，脚不沾地地飘在半空——说到空，巴里·艾伦默默地低头朝来的方向看了一眼——很好，他已经完全看不到蓝色发亮的地球母亲了。  
　　被问到的对象没有立刻回答这个问题，取而代之的是从右手戒指冒出一道弯弯曲曲的光束连上他呆着的球体。哈尔·乔丹对绿灯侠同事点点头，于是巴里眼看着原本连着光球的那道光束被它的主人收了回去。  
　　尽管他见过的诡异场景绝对远超大部分人，拜神速力所赐，但这个？外太空事务无疑是在闪电侠的认知范围之外的。  
　　“谢了西蒙，我欠你一回。”哈尔带着这个光球——如果要选一个动词大概是“牵”吧——飞过去和绿灯侠后辈握手。西蒙·巴兹嘀咕了几声，“得了吧你欠我好多次了”一类的，面具的形状让他的表情变得很有意思。他们目送这位新人绿灯侠朝2814的方向飞远了；巴里从光球里朝外看到的一切都蒙着一层绿色，哈尔就在这个罩子外面，和他并肩，双手抱胸腿脚绷直的标准悬停姿势。  
　　“不用太想念他，之后他还会来接你回地球的。”哈尔说。巴里侧过头去看，他许久未见的朋友的表情并不如语气那么轻松，巴里知道这个紧绷嘴角的表情，那表示对于得不到的事物的愤怒和压抑。  
　　他有点遗憾自己只能呆在这个光球里，不能像平时那样在朋友的肩膀擂上一拳。“一切都还顺利吗？你愿不愿意和我说说那个……扇区2814禁入条约？刚刚西蒙和我提到。”  
　　巴里有点好笑地看着哈尔眼罩的上沿被眉毛的动作牵着一起垮了下来。“拜托。我保证一切结束之后会对你知无不言，但别是现在，好吗？”  
　　他心软地露出微笑，对哈尔张开双手。绿灯侠几乎是立刻把罩在他周身的光球变成了附在身体表面的一层薄薄绿光——现在他们可以拥抱了。他们几乎是用如出一辙的姿势撞到一起的：一只胳膊越过肩膀勾住脖颈，另一只绕过腰背；巴里合着某种莫名的戒律拍着哈尔的背——他的朋友用力之大好像有生之年都不打算松手。  
　　“伙计，我很想你。”  
　　“看来这么久了你还是没学会不要抢我的台词。”  
　　笑声的震动越过他们紧紧抵在一起的胸膛。“所以接下来你打算松开我，然后像上次一样带我去某个外星酒吧喝一杯？”如果哈尔不愿意提，那么在某些无伤大雅的情况下他也可以克制自己的探求欲，什么都不问，“我对发生了什么事一无所知……天，这简直像某种……倒计时。”  
　　“你指这种吗？”哈尔松手凭空在他们之间变出了绿色的隔音玻璃，顺手摘下旁边的一并出现的电话机，努嘴示意巴里去拿自己那边的听筒，“放心吧，警察先生，这次的结束铃由我来按。”他对话筒说，隔着玻璃朝巴里歪了歪嘴。  
　　巴里都快要笑出声了。“囚服是橙色的，哈尔。”他在面前的玻璃上拍了拍，绿光构造物如他所愿消散在空间里，对面的哈尔还保持着夹着听筒的姿势，于是他拉下他的手，“什么时候起飞出发，飞行员先生？”

*****  
　　“你什么都不用担心。”哈尔手指上的戒指随着他的话闪闪发光。  
　　巴里一本正经板着脸：“你说出这句话的时候我就正式开始担心了。  
　　他们刚刚降落在某个星球上，巴里不得不承认，双脚踏上地面的那一刻起他的安全感多少回来了一些。是的，在灯戒的保护下，哈尔还是可以随时把他拎起来，但至少眼下他能在自由意志的驱使下在四周稍稍跑动一阵。  
　　“扇区1295，莱伊星，生命体搜索中。”戒指的机械女声平淡地汇报。他们环顾四周，这里有奇异的紫红色土壤，蓝色的类似植被的存在以及诡异的绿色天穹。  
　　“你猜怎么着，我有点怀疑在这个星球上定居的居民的审美，如果这里真的有居民的话。”巴里随意地说，伸手想摘一朵他从未见过的花苞，他没用上超级速度，于是哈尔来得及在他碰到任何东西之前把他拽回来。  
　　“喂喂，主人出现之前，做客人的还是不要乱碰比较好。”哈尔几步跨过来，刚好在被灯戒的能量放下来的巴里对面站好，“宇宙旅行法则之一。”  
　　被放下来的巴里嘀嘀咕咕地。“我还真好奇是谁把你揪回来教你这个法则的。”哈尔只笑不说话，直到戒指发出提示有人接近。  
　　“等着，让我去。”他做了个大概是军队里常用的手势。巴里退了一步，总觉得之前碰过的植物似乎移动了位置，挨挨蹭蹭地总是跟在他身后一步远。这个星球上的物种看上去颇为僵硬，似乎各个关节都不太灵便，移动的时候整个身子绷得直挺挺，让人忍不住担心万一摔倒就再也爬不起来。最有特色的是几乎占据了半张脸的鼻子，鼻尖伸得老长，像是鸟类的细长尖锐的喙。它们发出的声音类似于木门和门框碾压在一起的吱嘎声，极为刺耳，巴里朝正在交涉中的哈尔投去同情的目光，而哈尔则更多是在对着灯戒说话，由灯戒承担起传达语言信息的重任。  
　　交涉大概持续了巴里主观感觉上的三四分钟。哈尔最后一次重重地点头，然后朝巴里的方向招手让他过来。巴里走了一步，然后猛地回头——那株植物果然鬼鬼祟祟地跟着他，移动根须的方式和人类踮脚走路的样子极为相似，让他一阵恶寒。巴里快步移到哈尔身边，猝不及防地被哈尔突然伸出的手吓了一跳。  
　　“这是干什么？”他后退了一步，和那株跟踪狂植物撞了个满怀，巴里一点都不愿意想象制服背后沾上蓝色的植物汁液的样子。  
　　哈尔示意他也伸出手。“这个星球的习俗，来访者但凡不是独自一人，就必须以上肢接触连接成排，说得通俗一点也就是……手拉手。”  
　　巴里犹豫了一会儿。不，他并不怕牵手什么的，哪怕这儿的习俗是让他背着哈尔走路，他也完全可以接受，只是这个地方无论哪里都显得……相当可以。蓝色的一人多高的植物在他的身边激动得乱晃，这让他一个激灵，再不多想立刻抓住了哈尔的手。  
　　“为什么这东西老跟着我？”他又朝哈尔的方向凑了凑，对方心领神会，举起右手吻了一下戒指，闪电侠周身立刻绿光大作，蓝色植物僵住了，畏畏缩缩地挪到一旁。  
　　“你刚才摸了它的花。身为优等生，你肯定知道花朵是植物的……”  
　　“……生殖器。我们快走吧，好吗？”巴里懊悔地叹气。哈尔笑个不停，而巴里一点都不想知道他脑补的画面。他们牵着手——与其说是牵手，更像是隔着制服手套互相拽着手腕。“趁我还能接受，这里还有什么奇怪的风俗也一并告诉我吧。”他放弃抵抗由着哈尔拖着他走。  
　　“嗯……”绿灯侠沉吟了片刻，“来访者必须前往这颗星球的神圣之物，也就是一棵特别大的刚才那种植物，并在其下进行表达敬意的仪式。仪式要求同时进行四处不同的身体接触，直到神圣之灵满意为止。”  
　　巴里沉默的时间长到哈尔几乎要紧张起来了。终于闪电侠艰难地张开嘴：“下次能不能让我来选旅行的地方？”绿灯侠默然答应。  
　　他们走了相当久的路。巴里忍耐了许多次发动神速力直接冲到终点的愿望。比起两个人互相拉着手，他更在意的显然是身后不远处依然不放弃跟随的躲躲藏藏的蓝色植物。哈尔显然也发现了那个跟踪者跟得越近，巴里的手就拽得越紧，这时候他只需要再让灯戒给它来一次闪光弹，勉强能撑到下一个循环。  
　　巴里在看到神圣之物的时候狠狠瑟缩了一下。这个和跟踪狂一个模子倒出来、只是大了N倍的东西在星球住民的围绕下晃动着枝干，怎么看怎么……诡异。他们被其中一个鸟嘴上涂满奇怪色彩图案的住民引到极靠近的平台上，面对面站着有点尴尬。  
　　“所以，同时要有四个地方碰在一起？”巴里挑眉问。哈尔伸手拉下他的头罩，沾着汗水的金发湿漉漉地倒伏在头皮上。“都说了你什么也不用操心，我来想办法。”  
　　绿灯侠盯着朋友看了一会儿，然后伸出一只手搭上对方的腰。“一处。”接着他抓起巴里的胳膊搭上自己肩头，“两处。”哈尔又靠近了些，巴里的胳膊落下来绕在他后颈，他们的前胸也贴到一起。“三处了。”他停下动作，在很近很近地地方看着巴里。  
　　“……还有最后一处？”闪电侠抿着嘴说完还在眨着眼睛的时候，绿灯侠凑过来把他们嘴唇之间的距离缩减到零。“第四处。”哈尔贴着他的嘴唇辗转着含含糊糊地说，而巴里咬了他想要探过来的舌尖作为回应。  
　　怀念的感觉同时攥住了两个人。哈尔不自觉地朝前凑，巴里的腰被他掐着，只能上身后仰，留给他足够的余地，同时拽住了哈尔后脑的头发，保证这个亲吻不会因为一个人重心太靠前或者另一个人过于后仰扭到腰而结束得太狼狈。  
　　莱伊星长着鸟喙的长鼻子住民们齐声发出奇异的高亢鸣叫。他们的每个动作都比从前温柔，也许是这个诡异的地方的诡异神圣确实在他们周围产生了那样的氛围。哈尔慢慢停下来，他们的嘴唇分开了，但鼻尖蹭在一起，哈尔压低了声音念他的名字，而巴里慢慢眨着眼睛作为回应。  
　　也许他们都想要说点什么，但这时巨大的蓝色植物发出轰鸣——这是一场巴里一辈子都不想再回忆起的植物汁液雨。蓝色的。

*****  
　　他们在约定好的地方等西蒙。灯戒的好处之一就是随时都能变出设备来自我打理，因此蓝色的黏糊糊的植物汁液并没有让他们烦恼太久。  
　　“其实那些风俗什么的，都是你胡编的对不对？莱伊，1295……LIE，我猜对了没？”巴里重新戴上了头罩，哈尔变了一张沙发，两个人都懒得动，肩膀挨着肩膀靠在一起。  
　　“巧合而已……那些风俗可都是真的，不然你以为我为什么带你去那里？”  
　　被哈尔笑起来肩膀的抖动弄得很痒，巴里朝沙发另一头歪过去，差不多同一时刻，2814扇区方向出现了绿色的光点，很快他们熟悉的新人绿灯侠西蒙就出现在他们面前。  
　　哈尔和西蒙交代了什么，然后拥抱了一下作为告别。等到巴里面前他反而没什么话说，巴里举起拳头，他就也抬起自己的手卧成拳，去和他碰了碰。  
　　“什么时候回来了就告诉我，”巴里骄傲地咧嘴笑，“你知道，我可以在你最后一个字话音落地之前就出现在你面前的。”  
　　“我知道。”哈尔点头，趁西蒙不注意的时候飞快地拍了拍巴里的侧脸。  
　　巴里又经历了一次奇异的光球交接仪式。他在西蒙的光球里被带着飞回地球，直到飞出很远以后，他再回头去看，还是能看到来时的方向有依稀可见的绿光执着地照亮那一方无光的宇宙。

*****  
　　哈尔也没有骗人，他只是没有告知全部。那些仪式都是确实存在的，只不过要换个对象——不是游客，而是要结成伴侣彼此相爱的人。

 

　　 


End file.
